Remembrance repost
by Patamon32
Summary: Repost on the original. Argodaemon gave me the okay to write this.


Summary: If you had to choose between friendship and forever? What would you decide?

One hundred years...one hundred years had passed since the last time Twilight had seen any of her friends in the flesh. It had been even longer since she had last seen the mare who captured her heart. Now, she goes to the vault of harmony and friendship, despite Celestia warning her not to do something irreversible. Something which she hopes will reunite them all, regardless of consequences or cost.

Remembrance

Twilight would sit at her desk, her wings moving softly as shed be hunched over the spell book that she was reading. Her eyes had tears in it as she had found an old spell book of Starswirl the Bearded. If this spell was right. Only a alicorn was capable of doing it, or a unicorn near the level of one. Which Starswirl had been the only one close to that level until Twilight. And she ascended to being a alicorn. And now, she was getting ready. But she still had one obstacle remaining in her path.

Celestia...

She had pleaded with Twilight to not do this when she found the spell book. Celestia didn't know the extent of the pain Twilight had been in for the past one hundred years. Let alone the pain shed suffered for 45 years before the last of her friends passed away, when the mare shed fallen in love with had passed away due to a sickness she'd gotten. And Twilight had never had the chance to admit her feelings for her.

So thus, Twilight got up, the spell in her mind as she walked the halls now. Her eyes filled with tears, and even now. As she walked the halls, she would come across a tall figure…four of them to be exact. It would be the other four princesses of Equestria. Three of them having looks of sympathy on their faces as they all knew what she was going to do. But the tallest of the four, had a look of not only concern, but consternation and disappointment.

"Twilight, please don't do this to yourself. You know the dangers of what you are about to do." Shed plead, "It can get better. We know you're in pain. But please don't do this to yourself. You know it could kill you if this goes badly." She'd say.

Twilight though instead of listening to reason on this very subject continued on, saying to her, "Please don't stop me. I lost them all, and worst of all about all this? You never gave me a choice about becoming a princess. You forced this on me just like you did Cadance! You knew too I wouldn't have chosen this if you had given me the choice. I know the risks of this spell. So please stop trying to convince me not to." Twilight answered curtly.

Cadance stepped forward then herself, her eyes filled with tears, "Twilight, I know what you are going through was painful. When I lost Shining, it hurt and broke me. You know this, if it wasn't for you and Flurry Heart. I'd still be a cold hearted-." But she was interrupted by Twilight.

"Yes, you might have lost Shining Armor. But you know what? I never got to tell the mare I love my feelings, not until it was too late. Not until she was on her deathbed due to that illness! Id revive only her if it wasn't for the fact it would cause me more pain then I care to think about, thinking, 'What if? What if I could have revived the others. That's why I'm doing it with all of them. Please stop trying to convince me to not do this."

With this, she'd continue onward to the vault of harmony and friendship, and as she heard another set of heavy hoof steps came up next to her, she'd say softly, "Please…please don't stop me doing this. My heart hurts every morning I have to wake up, and not able to see them again…not see her again." She'd say as the vault was coming up.

Celestia though looked downward at her with a sad look, "I can't imagine the pain you go through Twilight. If I can't talk you out of this, then please at least listen to this. I'm not angry at you for this, but I am not happy." But now, they would arrive at the vault, with Celestia's ears laid flat to her head now, "I guess this is it." She'd say moving to nuzzle the top of Twilights head. And started to walk away, not able to watch if this went wrong. She would come back in a few hours to see what happened. She knew there was only two ways this could work out, the way Twilight wanted or…she couldn't think about that.

Now alone, Twilight stood in front of the vault, her preparations had all led up to this. Months of research and preparations, if this didn't work. She knew the consequences. She would use up all her magic and her life would extinguish. After losing her friends and the mare she loved, and finding out shortly after her loved ones died. It was almost impossible for her to die, via wounds, illness or even old age. Her horn would flare with the violet glow onto the lock, and as a bright light shone through. She threw the doors open. And as she had her hoof over her eyes, shed look inside the room now.

Inside was a large room filled with all sorts of things, from memorabilia to pictures. Each of these items belonged to the statues that portrayed the friends she had who were now gone. And the pictures had them all, or just her or one in them. In the center though, was the mare she loved. She had requested it to be put that way, and her 4 other friends in a circle around her.

And as Twilight would go into the center of the room itself, there would be a large symbol in the middle of the room, it was a runic symbol one to help channel her magic for such a spell, and now as she looked upon the statues of her 5 friends. She would flare her magic, and would begin the spell, a song emanating from her muzzle as she sang.

And as the song went, and she'd watch the statues in front of her, the runic symbol lighting up and flaring up with every high note of her voice. Her eyes opened the whole time, afraid if she closed them, she would mess the spell up.

As the minutes passed now, and she was starting to feel the drain of her magic on her body. She was starting to feel the panic build in her, she can't stop the spell now and she knew it. But then, hope bloomed in her chest as she saw light coming from the statues, and her voice became more energetic and would move more excitedly. Her voice hitching for even a second now as she saw the statues cracking and splintering.

And with the last high note of her voice echoing throughout the room and as she spread her wings wide open and the last note its highest, shed feel pain shoot through her as the magic exploded from her and the runic circle shattering the glass. And as shed close her eyes, just right before her eyes closed. She saw the remains of her wings disappear and go toward the statues. Figures appearing on the pedestals now, not stone ones. But her vision would black out now, her body collapsing onto the ground.

When next she woke, seconds must have passed by. Shed gasp feeling her eyes fill with tears as she saw five figures in front of her.

Applejack being the closest to her, would have her signature Stetson hat. She didn't have the signs of age or wrinkles she had when Twilight last saw her. She was looking at Twilight worriedly, as the last thing she could remember was lieing in her bed as age took her. And the body language of Twilights was telling her that a lot of time had passed.

Next up was Rainbow dash, the blue coat of hers and the rainbow mane being the most prominent part of the pegasus. She though was the second most painful memory. She had been taken from them only fifteen years after the mare Twilight loved was. She was in an accident in a Wonderbolt show. Something had gone wrong during one of the pyrotechnics and shed lost control of her flight, the wonderbolts had lost her and Fleetfoot both that day. She didn't show any damage from her accident. So, the spell was doing its job…this is good.

Her eyes now went to the third pony, this one was Fluttershy. Another one of her friends who had died of old age. She had had her family and friends with her along with her animals when she was going. She had been the last of her friends to pass. She had tried to keep her emotions in check after Fluttershy died, but she had fallen to despair and had moved to Canterlot shortly afterward. And had never gone back to Ponyville since then.

Before her eyes could settle on the love of her life, something hit her. It wasn't a hoof, but a pink body as Pinkie Pie pounced her and Fluttershy then went to her side as well as Rainbow Dash and Applejack as they were all happy and excited to see her.

"Twilight! Why would you bring us back to life? Surely life can't be that bad without us around? I mean I know I'm awesome and everything. But…oh sweet Celestia." She'd say as she saw something nopony else had noticed, "Twilight…your wings what happened to them?" Shed ask. The others then noticed this.

Twilight looked down a bit as shed slowly get up then, and said as shed instinctively try to ruffle her wings a bit to straight them, but shed realize she no longer could, "I gave them up and my immortality to bring you girls back…I can't live without all of you in my life. It's so painful. It's been nearly one hundred years since I saw any of you. Every day has been a big struggle. Celestia, Luna and the other princesses have tried to convince me not to do this." She'd say.

This is when she felt something move to rub a hoof along her back, the fifth of her friends. The one she had been most eager to see. After all, it was nearly a century and a half since she saw her. The mare she had never been given a chance to tell her her feelings for her, until it was too late. Her other friends would step away for the moment at this watching from a distance as they did so. They all knew the two of them needed this, and most had tears of joy in their eyes for them.

Before her stood the beautiful mare, she loved. The mare she had to bury only days after she had found out she had loved Twilight too, "Rarity. By Celestia I've forgotten how beautiful you are in the flesh." Shed whimper moving to nuzzle her gently. The smell and the softness of her fur. Oh, sweet Celestia, the memories she had of the closeness she could share with her, and now...she couldn't take her eyes off her.

Rarity herself, could barely contain her joy at seeing Twilight, and now as shed hug her now around her neck, she'd say, "Oh darling. I have missed you so much. Please don't cry anymore. It's been painful to see this in the years we were gone." She'd say to her as she'd kiss Twilight now on the lips. For the first time, they would share the first kiss as a couple now.

Twilights ears perked up, and as shed relax into the kiss. Twilight would sigh warmly and as they kissed for several minutes. And as they pulled away from each other, both panted for breath, and as they smiled at each other with a blush. They'd hear a squeal of delight now from nearby as they both were tackled by a pink blur. Both groaning as they were hugged by Pinkie.

"Oh, my gossh! This is so great! You both are together now again! I remember how sad you both were in those final days. And now! Oooooh!" Shed squeal, "You know what this calls for?" Shed ask squeezing the breath out of both of them.

"Pinkie! Can't breathe!" Twilight gasped and Rarity as well was having trouble breathing too, "Please let us go!" She'd say giggling lightly too as she was happy to be hugged and as she was let go. Her tail swished happily side to side now though.

Now surrounded by her five dearest friends. Twilight would rest her head against Rarity's chest and Applejack would come up, "It is good to see you again Sugarcube. A part of me wishes you hadn't done so. But I can understand you doing this. And I want to say thank you for doing it as well." The rest of her friends would nod in agreeance.

And now, finally back together after nearly a century and a half. The six friends would lay there together as a group. None wanting to move, nopony wanting to even explore their brave new world. Nopony even noticing the figures in the doorway of the four princesses having felt the shockwave and the noises that came out of the room. Celestia herself, despite being sad at her student/friend now being a mortal. Was happy that Twilight would start to be herself again.

Twilight now, being whole and happy again, had her head rested against Rarity's neck. Content to stay there for the rest of her days if needed. No thoughts about anything but the friends and her marefriend around her. Life could not be any better now.


End file.
